Video Cameras
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jeff, Adam and a video camera. What could possibly happen except for the redemption of the classic Live Show.


**Inspired by something that JoMoFan-Spot said on Twitter. Not that I remember what it was. **

**Warning: Masturbation, exhibitionism, Jedam smut**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. For one night and one night only you're privileged enough to see a TRUE live sex show. This time done the right way." Jeff Hardy smirked into the camera. The love of his life had convinced him to film and broadcast their sex life for one night, claiming that it was the perfect way to deal with the rumours.<p>

"Now I know that there has been a lot of speculation about the so called 'relationship' with Adam Copeland," Jeff continued. "Tonight will answer a lot of questions, dispel some rumours…" He took the camera off the tripod and swivelled it towards the bed. "…And confirm a few of them." Adam lay sprawled out across the bed, black button up barely covering his chest, tight black jeans highlighting his cock. The older blonde waved at the camera, grinning widely.

"Hello everyone," he said, stretching his arms above his head, planting his feet flat on the bed and lifting his hips up.

"That's it Ads," Jeff sighed before turning the camera back on himself to speak into it. "You ready for this?" He moved to sit on the bed next to his blonde.

"See we know people like to think that we're together," Adam started, propping himself up on his elbows. "We know people want that one shot of us standing together, without anyone else around."

"Well tonight," Jeff continued. "You're all going to get that and so much more."

"We're the only two in this room," Adam added, running his fingers up Jeff's jean clad thigh. "There's no distractions, no nothing. Just us."

"That's right Adam," Jeff agreed. "And I think it's time we dealt with some rumours." Adam nodded before he cupped Jeff's cheeks with his hands and pulled him into a hard kiss. Jeff immediately slid his fingers into Adams hair and pulled hard.

"Nuh-uh baby," he scolded. "You don't get to dominate me." Adam moaned and whined, stopping only when Jeff kissed him hard.

"I'm in control here," he snapped. "You're just along for the ride." Adam whined again, squealing when Jeff threw him back on the bed.

"Mine," Jeff leered, looking down at the blonde. Adam whimpered and spread his legs as wide as he could get them.

"Fuck me Jeffy," Adam whined. Jeff pulled back long enough to turn to the camera and smirk.

"Bet you all thought I was the bottom right?" he asked. "Well guess what. You're wrong. This beautiful blonde whore right here spreads his legs for me." Adam moaned.

"Not a whore," he panted. "Slut. Your slut. Never want anyone else."

"No-one else is ever going to get you," Jeff told him. "You're mine." Adam reached up and pulled the younger blonde in for a hard kiss.

"And you're mine," he stated, pulling back. Jeff pulled away from the elder blondes grip and stood up.

"Strip," he ordered. "Let everyone watching this see how sexy you are." With that he moved behind the camera, removing it from the tripod and preparing to make the most of his baby's show.

Adam slid off the bed gracefully, sitting on the end with his legs spread. He ran his hands up his chest, pulling the sides of his shirt apart and cupping his pecs.

"Oh yeah baby, play with those boobs," Jeff teased. Adam glared at him through the camera but did as he was told anyway, rolling his nipples between his fingers to please his boyfriend.

"Fuck yes baby," Jeff groaned as Adam thrust his chest out and threw his head back, moaning from the stimulation. Adam quickly slid his shirt off, tossing it to the side, before starting work on his jeans. He managed to get them open, standing up and just pulling the sides apart instead of taking them off completely.

"So hard for you Jeff," he purred. "Want you to fuck me hard. Make it hurt so good." Jeff groaned and stepped back, panning the camera up and down Adams body.

"You see this people?" he asked. "See the perfection I get to go to bed with every night?" Adam winked at the camera before turning around, bending over and wiggling his ass at the camera.

"You want these off Jeffy?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes," came the instantaneous answer. "Jeans off." Adam smirked at the power he held over his boyfriend before standing up straight and pushing his jeans down his hips. He could hear Jeff moan and start to come towards him so he bent over again.

"You see this ladies and gentlemen?" Jeff asked, reaching out to tug the strap of his thong up. "See what a tramp I have?" Adam waved his ass again, loving the feel of the camera on him. Jeff slapped his ass.

"Bed," he ordered. "Give these nice people a show to remember." Adam moaned softly before doing as he was told. He crawled up the bed, reached into the nightstand and pulled out his favourite vibrator and a bottle of edible lube.

"Thong off," Jeff ordered, zooming in on Adams crotch. The elder blonde did so, letting his hard cock spring free, and threw the dark red thong at Jeff's face. Both blondes sniggered when Adams aim turned out to be off and made the thong land on the camera lens.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jeff announced. "Adam Copeland's thong!" His teasing quickly became much more serious when he noticed that his boyfriend already had two fingers inside himself and was stretching his hole for something bigger as fast as he possibly could. Jeff knelt down, allowing the viewers to see his baby's tight hole stretched around his fingers.

Adam withdrew his fingers swiftly and reached out for the vibrator.

"Watch this," Jeff said softly. Adam teased himself with the vibrator for a few seconds before sliding it into himself, letting out a loud moan in the process.

"Jeff…" he moaned loudly. The younger blonde groaned but kept the camera focused on the vibrator moving in and out of his beautiful blonde. Adam moaned and writhed on the sheets, his legs spread wide.

"More…please…" he begged. "Jeffy…need you…need your thick cock filling me up so perfectly…please…" Jeff groaned and stood up, moving to place the camera back on the tripod.

"On your hands and knees," he ordered once he stood next to Adam again. The Canadian moaned and flipped over, not bothering to pull the vibrator out. Jeff did though, placing it on the nightstand before lining up and plunging into the tight heat that he knew awaited him. Both blondes groaned as Jeff bottomed out, pausing for a minute to savour the tightness before beginning to thrust in and out.

"My bitch…" Jeff panted, striking Adams perfect ass. "Scream for me beautiful." Even if Adam had of wanted to resist he couldn't. Jeff was hitting his prostate so perfectly, and his cock was so hard, that the second Jeff stroked it he was gone, screaming as he came. The spasms around Jeff's dick sent him over the edge as well; being extremely worked up from Adams show hadn't helped his self-control.

Once Jeff had recovered from his orgasm he stood and walked to the video camera, once again removing it from the tripod and carrying it to the bed. Adam had since flopped onto his back, sated, and was smiling up at Jeff lazily.

"This is my Adam," he announced. "Mine."

"And that's my Jeff," Adam agreed. "All mine." Jeff turned the camera on himself.

"We hope you enjoyed our sex show," he said. "And for a certain group of insane fangirls out there? If you kidnap my Ads so he can put on a show for you I will hunt you down. And let me tell you. It won't be pretty." With that threat he turned the camera off and set it down on the nightstand.

"You know that it'll only encourage them," Adam murmured sleepily as Jeff lay down beside him.

"I know," Jeff said, tugging him closer until Adam was tucked into his side, his head Pillowed gently on Jeff's chest. "But it'll make them even more crazy about you." Adam giggled softly.

"Least you didn't trip over the cables this time," he sighed, snuggling further into Jeff's side. "Love you. Thank you for doing this for me." Jeff smiled and dropped a soft kiss onto the top of his baby's hair.

"Love you too," he murmured. Both blondes fell asleep almost immediately, sated and exhausted by their night's activities. They were together and know everyone knew it. To them, that was all that mattered.


End file.
